


Time Well Spent (Trainer x Celebi)

by MerethValera



Category: Pocket Monsters | Pokemon - All Media Types
Genre: Celebi - Freeform, Dom/sub, Domination, F/F, Legendary Pokemon, Love, Master/Pet, Other, Pokemon, Pokephilia, Tentacles, Time Travel, Time Travelling Lesbians, Transformation, Vines, pokeporn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-24
Updated: 2020-03-24
Packaged: 2021-02-28 17:17:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,237
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23300725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MerethValera/pseuds/MerethValera
Summary: A young woman finds herself being courted by a Celebi, who takes a liking to her, and all of her future lives. The Celebi loves domination, and using tentacles...
Relationships: Original Female Character(s)/Celebi, Original Pokemon Trainer(s)/Celebi
Kudos: 41





	Time Well Spent (Trainer x Celebi)

**Author's Note:**

> Here ya go! My last, greatest old story, and my most popular one to date on the old platform. If you like it, please consider following me on Twitter at:  
> https://twitter.com/lori_valera   
> Have a good day, enjoy!

She awoke with a startle. Ruby was quite unsure of what had just happened within her dream, because the memories of it faded in an instant. It was the middle of the night, some late hour she didn’t care to check, and she couldn’t seem to sleep. Minutes passed, until Ruby was sure a full hour had passed. With a small sigh, the short girl reached an arm down slowly. She always had a backup plan if she couldn’t sleep. Which was, of course, masturbating. One of her fingers tenderly began to slide between her legs and under her outfit. With a small sigh, she had begun to slip her finger slowly into her wet and waiting sex. 

A small pop came from just over Ruby’s head, and she stopped. Listening carefully for what it was, before sitting up and turning on a lamp. She looked around, failing to see anything wrong in her room, before flipping the light off and returning to her nightly ritual. Before she knew what was happening, she felt something on the bed with her. She shot up and flipped the light on once again, and she gasped at what was before her.

A Pokemon. A small, green, plant-like Pokemon was sitting on her bed with a smile. The Pokemon was slowly grinding on her leg, before letting out a cheerful noise. 

“Celebi!”

Ruby was utterly speechless. She had only heard about this Pokemon through stories she heard from her friends, but she knew this was monumental.

“H-Hi there little Pokemon, what are you doing here?” For some odd, unexplained reason, Ruby felt nothing but warmth and happiness when she looked upon the Pokemon. A familiar feeling that she couldn’t shake off. “Can I help you with something?”

The Celebi licked its lips a bit with its paper thin tongue a bit, and grinding against her leg through the sheets more and more, leaving a small trail of wetness behind. It knew exactly what it wanted from Ruby.

“Oh. J-Jeeze…” She sighed a bit, looking at the tiny thing in front of her and debating her options. For an unexplained reason, she felt compelled to do whatever this Pokemon wanted, as though it were a second nature to her. She questioned herself mentally; why did she feel this way to this little Pokemon? Why did she want to be closer and closer to it? She couldn’t answer these questions yet, but she finally gave in. “Alright Celebi… Do you want me t-”

Before her sentence could be finished, the small Pokemon floated up in front of her with a wicked grin, as vines began to sprout from its back. They whipped out at Ruby and slid under her clothes with ease, and restricting any movement she could have possibly had. She gasped in a bit and struggled at it, but her mind was calming down. It felt safe. Safe to be in this Pokemon’s grasp. With that passing thought, she relaxed, and felt a growing warmth in her pajama pants as multiple slender vines began brushing along the outside of her wet sex. A few even went between her ass cheeks, prodding that orifice as well. Then, the large vines came. There were three in all, each a few inches in diameter, and each one slowly creeped under the covers, slowly ensnaring every part of Ruby’s body.

She let out a small moan as she felt the larger vines begin to push at her pussy and asshole, but the noise betrayed her as the last of the larger vines slipped into her mouth with that opportunity. It pushed down her throat with ease, and squirted something into the back of it, causing her whole body to relax. Anything that felt uncomfortable had vanished when that fluid entered her, and the vine pressed further down her throat with that.

In an agonizingly slow fashion, the two vines down below finally pushed into her, each one lubricated with it’s own yellow sap like fluid, spreading the walls of both holes with ease. Once again, once the fluid touched her, she felt any discomfort leave that area, and suddenly she was a moaning mess on the bed. Each of the vines inside of her finally reached as far as they could possibly go, and simply remained stationary. The Celebi floated down onto Ruby’s neck, looking over her and slightly petting her face. Ruby was trying to say something, so the Celebi pulled the vine out momentarily.

“Please fuck me already… You’re taunting me too much!” She demanded, and the Celebi didn’t seem to react very well to that. All of the tentacles suddenly tightened around her, restricting all movement as the vine pushed back into her. With that, all of the vines in her began to rotate from side to side even slower than before, as the Pokemon lightly giggled to itself. It was then that Ruby realized what was happening.

She was this Celebi’s toy. The realization sent shivers down her spine, because up until now, she had thought this was simply how they bred. But the thought of being this things… Toy? Plaything? Her mind raced to try and figure out what she thought of it, even though she already knew. As much as she tried to deny it, she knew that she loved the idea. Just thinking about made her face grow a dusting of pink across it.

With that realization, the Celebi seemed to take notice. With a large amount of enthusiasm, began to finally fuck all of Ruby’s orifices at once. The one in her mouth made sure to spray a bit of fluid into her with every powerful thrust, while the ones in her lower body were plowing her into the bed. Each of the sleek and slender vines suddenly began to shift inside of her, growing a bit in size as well as growing small protrusions. Little nubs of pleasure.

Each thrust made Ruby feel safer, as her mind fell into one of pure bliss and pleasure unlike anything she had felt in her entire life before. Her toys will never compare to this, but that thought was behind her right now. As the vines grew in size and speed once again, Ruby was unaware of just how big they were, along with the amount of time passing. Everything seemed like a blur, and her mindnumbing pleasure seemed to be constantly growing. Her back arched a bit and her eyes shot open as she experienced her most powerful climax ever, all thanks to her new Master- Master?

Just like that, the vines began to swell to absurd sizes and shoot heavy amounts of warm cum directly into their happy little toy. Each moment that passed filled Ruby with more of the creamy pleasure until it was overflowing every hole, leaking onto the bed and staining it. The pleasure was too much, and Ruby’s world turned white.

Ruby woke up in a state of pure bliss, and she smiled to herself before looking around. With a few coughs, yellow cum came out of her mouth, and she had a quick session of remembering exactly what happened last night. Sadly, the Celebi was gone. For the rest of her morning, there was a small feeling of emptiness inside of her. However, at the same time, she felt honored to be truly dripping yellow cum from all of her holes through the whole morning. Just before she left, she noticed something odd. One of her old flower pots had a new flower in it, and it looked beautiful. She remembered something about Celebi- It always brought plant growth wherever it went.

Her day at the Pokemart was a drab, and her mind constantly wandered off to the Celebi from the night before. Even when she was conversing with customers, she couldn’t help but shiver at the feeling of three vines penetrating her at the same time. So, she made a wish. A wish that the Celebi would come back some day.

That night, Ruby fell asleep easily, due a long day at work. Her dreams were of candy and flowers, and all was right. Until of course, she woke up in the middle of the night. She sighed a bit at this, checking the alarm clock and slightly moving her hand between her legs.The moment she touched herself, her mind wandered off to the Pokemon from last night.

“Celebi!” Said a tiny voice from above Ruby. Ruby flicked a light on quickly, and saw the Pokemon had returned. Without wasting any time, she stripped bare, and presented herself to her Pokemon dominatrix. The Celebi licked its lips, and vines grew out of its back.

It became a ritual. No matter the time of day, the location, or even how many people were around, the moment Ruby wanted to masturbate or fuck something, the Celebi appeared and fucked her senseless. Whether it was in her bedroom or in the bathroom at the Pokemart, Ruby was practically living with Celebi’s cum inside of her at all times. She had been chosen by a time traveling Pokemon to be its eternal slut. Possibly the most embarrassing fucking was the time that Ruby’s mind drifted too far while she was out eating at a restaurant.

Ruby had felt a vine climb up her dress and begin to fuck her harshly at a small table near other people, and Ruby spent the entire dinner suppressing moans and trying her hardest not to scream for more. Cum was leaking onto the ground, and she couldn’t bring herself to eat- Leading to an even longer session. She grew tired as the night dragged along, and she was soon simply laying her head onto the table with her tongue out, trying to take a single bite of her food while the slight wet noise of sex surrounded her. She was drooling, trying her best not to beg for release. Once she was finally done with her food and ready to go, it was already too late. The chair, ground, and cloth was covered in yellow sap. It would stain.

The day came when Ruby had fallen in love with her Celebi, and purposefully tried to call it simply to be near it. Eventually Celebi stopped being an it- and Ruby knew. Celebi was her slutty Queen. Oddly enough, she never grew tired of her. But Ruby’s body however, that was a different story. She was growing older, and had declared her love to Celebi, but was still… Growing older. Until one day…

She woke up in on her yellow mattress, looking around and yawning- Only to see the Celebi in front of her. This was the first time it had came without searching for sex, and it lightly floated up to her face, kissing her forehead. In an instant, she was brought back to her old room. Everything seemed like new, even her body. She felt… Young once again. Quickly checking the mirror next to her bed, she confirmed it. She was young again. However, beyond that, she checked the date. It was the date of the first time Celebi fucked her. With a big smile, she lightly began to slip a hand between her legs, to call on a special someone...

The cycle repeated. In each of her brand new lives, Celebi gave her new kinks. In her new life, Celebi began to toy with edging. Each night that the couple fucked, Celebi decided to sometimes not let Ruby climax. Celebi pushed her towards the very edge, and forced her to beg for hours. The downside was the lack of sleep Ruby began to feel, but she loved the feeling of being played with.

In her third life, Celebi became much more forward with Ruby. Instead of waiting until the girl was horny, it seemed it now depended on when the Celebi was in the mood for a good fuck. Ruby would find herself walking down the street when vines suddenly began to toy with her inner thighs, and she was forced to try and keep calm the whole time. Of course, Ruby became somewhat of an exhibitionist due to this…

Ruby’s fourth life was wrought with nothing but need. Even after three lifetimes, she loved Celebi with her whole being, and still lusted after her daily. At this point, she barely left her home. She waited for Celebi to come and fuck her senseless, and eventually bought a collar with the tag ‘Celebi’s’ on it. She felt loved and safe.

On the dusk of her fourth life however, something changed. Celebi vanished without a trace. Ruby was pushing the years again, and every moment she was without her Master helped her to sink into a further depression. She had no idea where Celebi had gone, but she felt heartbroken. In the middle of one cloudless night however, Celebi appeared. Slowly, she did something it had never done before.

Ruby’s sleeping mind was filled with images. Images of a young child alone in the woods, with dangerous Pokemon lurking near her, only to be saved by a Celebi. The Celebi quickly took the child off somewhere safe, and protected her for a long time. Sadly, the Celebi had to let her go back to her family, and instead decided to follow her through her life. Watching her, protecting her, and making sure she was never alone. Until the feelings of protection grew into something new. Love.

Ruby’s eyes opened, and she knew immediately that something was wrong. She shot up, and looked at her new surroundings. A beautiful forest, filled with flowers and budding trees, the sound of a waterfall right behind her. As she tried to move, she noticed her body felt wrong. Slowly she looked down at herself, only to gasp; She had a small, green body.

Ruby looked at her hands as well, and quickly noticed how familiar they looked. The realization of what she now was had eclipsed her mind, and she curled up a bit, wondering what was happened. She had become a Celebi. Her mind raced, and she was near panic. Why was she a Celebi? Where was her lover? Small tears began to prick her large blue eyes, and she felt cold. Alone. A warm hand touched her back slightly, and suddenly, her emotions were purged.

She turned around to see a familiar looking Celebi, for once, on eye level with her. Quickly Ruby hugged Celebi, trying her best not to cry. But the Celebi hugged her back, truly, for the first time. Slowly, the hug turned into a little bit more.Celebi pulled back and began whispering into Ruby’s ear, and slowly, the girl fell to her knees, and looked up a bit. The Celebi took a vine and slid it up around her throat, tightening and pulling on her a bit. Celebi flew away, taking Ruby behind her and treating her like a pet.

The two arrived a small Willow Tree, and Celebi lightly flew up into a hole inside of it. Ruby followed happily, putting all of her trust in her love. The hollow bit of the tree went down, and led the two to a large clearing in the hole. Celebi smiled a bit, turning to Ruby and pulling her close using the ‘leash’.

“You are mine Ruby.” It was the first time Ruby had ever heard the other Celebi speak words. The Celebi wasn’t truly speaking, simply communicating. Whatever Celebi said, Ruby understood. “I love you, and have finally made you into me. You will live with me until the end of time.”

Tears pricked Ruby’s eyes once again, and she simply wrapped her tiny arms around Celebi’s waist.

“I love you Celebi…” She said lightly, kissing and worshipping the Pokemon’s body. Before she could do anything, large vines began to sprout from Celebi’s back, and wrap around Ruby slowly. She was ready; Ready to be claimed truly.

The vines felt new on her green skin, as though each touch was a surprise. She had never felt things before in this body, and she was happy to feel it all. The vines, while smaller than when she was a human, were still absurdly large for a Pokemon of Ruby’s size. She was a bit nervous for a single moment, but her Master’s eyes helped her relax and open her mouth wide.

Each of the vines began pushing at her holes, one’s tip pushing against Ruby’s mouth while other slightly smaller ones prodded her grassy vulva. WIth a content sigh, she lightly pushed her body against the vines and sucked happily on the vine in front of her, quickly finding that her own body was more malleable than she had previously thought. As the two vines down below began to push into her, she simply changed her body ever so slightly, and they were allowed entrance into her. Her stomach bulged out largely, and Celebi lightly ran her hand across the deformed skin. The one in her ass did the same, forcing her body to shift slightly simply so it could be let in.

At the same time however, the one inside of Ruby’s mouth began to pump a liquid right into her. It tasted divine and familiar, a taste she had craved since she first fucked her Master. Her eyes rolled up a bit and she tried to moan lightly, but it was stopped by the vine in front of her face. Celebi sat back, relaxing her body a bit on a pile of cotton that was assumingly her bed, and licked her lips. She raised a hand a bit too lightly pet Ruby, and followed up by rotating the vines like a drill. Ruby’s legs gave out and she collapsed on the spot, as her lower body was lifted into the air by the vines fucking her relentlessly.

Each touch on the girl’s skin felt like a new experience. The sounds tasted like colors, and they were as vivid as they could possibly come. Ruby’s tiny pussy quickly convulsed and squirted slightly, but she was not getting any rest. The Celebi lightly walked behind her and tasted the liquids, smiling afterwards and kissing Ruby. Ruby’s belly sloshed slightly with all of the fluid in her, and her eyes grew slightly glassy from the overwhelming assault of the sex vines inside of her.

The vines grew larger. They were swelling slowly as they both drilled and pounded the poor girl’s holes into the ground, a clear sign they were preparing to fill her up. Ruby only had a moment to mentally prepare, until she felt overwhelming amounts of pure ecstasy. Her entire body grew warm, and yellow cum flooded out of every single hole. The vines all pulled out and simply doused Ruby in the cum, until she was motionless with cum dripping from every inch of her body.

She began to absentmindedly lick up the cum in front of her, as Celebi began to pet her head.

“Good girl…”

Ruby looked up through hazy vision and layers of cum, only to see the vines beginning to move towards her once again. With a small gulp, she smiled ever so slightly, opening her mouth slightly and opening her legs up on instinct. Ruby knew in her heart that this would be her place for the rest of time. This would be her best life yet.


End file.
